The Beach
by Lonely in the basement
Summary: America and Japan just wanted to spend a nice weekend alone at the beach. But no can ever let those two be can they? KikuXAlfred or AlfredXKiku, however you see it when you read.


The Beach

The sun was warm, the sea shining, not an annoyance around. This was heaven if he ever saw it.

They were alone on the beach just he and America. His head was pillowed by Alfred's chest and the steady heartbeat soothed him into an almost dream like sleep.

The suns warmth was like a blanket, but not so hot that he was about to get sunburned. It allowed him and Alfred to be comfortable, and not feel the need to get up to move around.

Alfred was just in his swim trunks. And while Japan had gotten over his modesty, somewhat, he still had to wear a white tank top with his black trunks. And even more unlike his previous ways, he encouraged Alfred to take off his shirt. He knew the man worked hard to look good, and he enjoyed flaunting it just as much as Kiku enjoyed looking at it.

He felt Alfred's arms wrap around his shoulders holding him closer. Releasing a sigh, Kiku gladly relaxed more into him. He stayed still for a moment before he began to draw patterns on Alfred's stomach, admiring the prescience the six pack that he loved so much. He could practically grate ginger on that thing.

Alfred's hands began to move against his skin and seconds later Kiku was melting as any remaining tension left his body.

This went on for a few moments longer before Kiku decided to take things up a notch. Folding both of his arms on Alfred's chest he slowly pulled himself up so that he could steal a chaste kiss from the younger nation.

Slowly, the kiss got more passionate. So much so that they had to separate a few times to catch their breath. Kiku's lips were becoming swollen with the pressure, and the small bite to his lower lip. Alfred broke the kiss, again, to leave several hickeys on the smaller mans neck. Kiku just nuzzled into Alfred's neck as he savored the feeling of being wanted.

Alfred's hands were moving lower and lower. They were rubbing his shoulders, than his middle back, he could feel them hover over his…

"Ow."

Alfred's hands moved up to rub the red part of his head. Looking over to check if Alfred was OK, Kiku noticed what hit him.

A camera.

"This is the last time you're invited, aru."

Both men looked up.

"They've spotted us!"

"SHHH!"

Kiku swiftly moved to grab his coat, which was lying a few feet away. Alfred busied himself with climbing the tree that they heard the noises coming from.

"Crap."

"Don't come up, aru! We'll come down, aru. We promise we won't run if you don't hurt us, aru."

Well it wasn't too hard to figure out who one of them was. But the real question was how did they know that they were here?

Three people came down from the tree. One was China, who gracefully landed on his feet. England came down next, who barely dodged landing on Alfred, but falling flat on his face all the same. And finally, Hungary came down only to poke Arthur in the ribs with her foot.

"What are you guys doing here?" Asked Alfred.

"Uhm." Began Yao. "We love the ocean, aru?"

Kiku raised an eyebrow, and England gave an exasperated sigh from where he sat on the floor.

"Actually.", Said Elizabeta. "We're here to take steamy pictures of you two."

"Why would you want to do that?" Said Kiku.

"Why wouldn't I?" Said Elizabeta.

"Ebay." said Arthur.

"Can I skip this question, aru?"

"How did you find us anyway?" asked Alfred.

"I paid New York sixty bucks and promised to get her tickets to France's next fashion show." said Arthur

Kiku sighed. "Just go."

Eventually, they managed to make everyone leave. But the atmosphere had been ruined and both nations decided to go and get something to eat.

As they sat down to Japan's version of American food, which was even more wrong than America's version of Japan's food, Kiku couldn't help but wonder.

Since they made every effort to make the location of their get away a secret, how did those kids managed to find it? And if they were that sneaky, did that mean Alfred was as well? It was impossible for them all to get it from a distant relative.

He looked at Alfred, who was looking at the tuna, anchovy, and mayonnaise pizza with something akin to horror.

No wonder he was the strongest nation in the word.

FiN!!

---

A/N: I always wanted to write something where the two lovebirds were interrupted in the middle of something. But I'm too old for it to be a simple love confession, and I can't stomach erotica yet. Even as I write, I risk my parents seeing this since it's on the family mac (now that I think about it, I better delete it soon), they get a little disturbed by the mention of yaoi (my dad more than my mom). My mom, doesn't mind it, she just doesn't want to see it, and my Dad doesn't like any mention of me growing up, or homosexuality. But I think I'm ok since it's 1:21AM here in California.

Anyway I hoped you enjoyed, and review if you want!

Ja Ne!


End file.
